Different types of love
by LavenderLiteratureQueen16
Summary: Bella is an 18 year girl living during the womens rightss movement falling in love with Edward cullen. But when the relationship with her sister threatens her marriage what will bella do. Lemons and Drama


Chapter 1 Redder than the roses

"Isabella"! "ISABELLA"! My mother screamed

Instantly I snapped into reality my mother didn't like it when I spent to much time in the garden. She thought I should spend more time looking for a husband. Today was my 18th birthday and it seemed that my mother and father were determined to make this about me finding a husband.

"ISABELLA HURRY UP THE GUEST WILL ARRIVE ANY MINUTE!" she screamed again

"Yes mother" I obediently answered.

I quickly (with the help of our beloved maid Maggie) put on the blue gown and matching mask my parents bought me. As I turned to look at myself in mirror I couldn't help but think about my sister older sister Daphne. She and my parents had been arguing lately my sister refused to marry she wanted to go to college and be lawyer like our father but they forbid it. She was also involved in the women's right's movement she wanted to vote and my mother though this was inappropriate. She thought women should be at home raising children and running the house not trying to do a mans job. I wasn't really sure how I felt about voting, I did think women deserved to be treated respectfully but I didn't like the fighting.

"Isabella, dear you look so beautiful you'll have a husband in no time." She said proudly

"Thank you mother and thank you for throwing this party. The only way I could be any happier is if Daphne was here" I said smiling innocently

"lets not talk about your sister, tonight's not about her its about you and I wont let her ruin your birthday party sweetheart" she replied while gently stroking my hair.

"How's the birthday girl?"

"I'm fine daddy" I said turning around to see him standing in the doorway

"Then why do you look so sad sweetheart" he said curiously raising an eyebrow

My mother and father loved me and my sister more than anything. My father once said he would die for us. He said he'd do anything for his little girls, but lately it seemed as if my mother and father were trying to forget all about my dear sister.

"I just wish that Daphne was here to celebrate with us" I said slowly pronouncing each word.

"I don't want to talk about your sister right now, it's your birthday it's a time for happiness not disappointment" he replied through a clenched jaw

"Excuse me Mrs. Swain" Interrupted Maggie "but the guest are begging to arrive.

"Thank you Maggie" my mother said gratefully

As we walked down the grand stairs to greet the guests I couldn't help but think about Daphne. If she were here we'd be laughing at the Rosslyn twins and how much effort they put into looking alike. Half the brain twice the vain, Daphne had once described them. I couldn't help but giggle at Daphne's comment

"What's so funny" my father whispered?

"Nothing" I whispered blushing with embarrassment.

I walked around and thanked everyone for attending my birthday party. I smiled and curtseyed like the polite lady my parents raised me to be. But eventually after the cake, dancing and my mother expressing how proud she was of me I began to grow tired of the festivities. Quickly without anyone noticing I slipped out on the balcony to escape the overly enthusiastic guests.

"Enjoying your party" asked a voice?

I turned around to see Edward Cullen Standing behind me. Id heard many things about him he was 4 years older than me and he was a business man like his father and both of his brothers. The Cullen's owned many stores in Chicago and many of there products were sold in stores. He was tall and very handsome many of my friends were infatuated with him. And I had to admit he was handsome he had mysterious golden eyes and bronze hair he was tall and muscular but not as muscular as his other brother. He was always serious id never seen him smile but for some reason that only made me want to make him smile.

"I'm trying to" I said blushing.

"A normal girl would be inside soaking up all the attention" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm not a normal girl then" I said blushing scarlet

"I guess you aren't" he said with a smile playing at lips

"Are you enjoying the party" I asked?

"I don't really like parties" he replied.

"Why not" I asked

"To be honest id rather be alone reading" He said

"I understand, I don't like big crowds of people. Id rather be upstairs writing or drawing in my sketchbook" I said

"But it's your Birthday don't you want a party" he asked?

"All I can think about is my sister Daphne, she ran away a couple of weeks ago to fight for women's rights" I said sadly

"Thinking of someone else on your birthday" He exclaimed "that's sweet and very cute".

I blushed hard and looked down at my feet. Did he just call me cute? What did that mean? I didn't understand what he was doing why was he toying with my heart he could have anyone, why was he pitying me?

"Your blush is a beautiful color, it puts the roses to shame" he said lifting my chin so I could look at his face.

"Th-Thank you" I said in awe.

"You're very welcome" he said

And then he leaned down ad kissed me. Id been kissed before, but the brush of his lips against mine was the best feeling id ever had. Id never felt this way before my knees were weak and my heart wouldn't stop beating. If he hadn't been holding me I would've fainted

"Goodbye Isabella, and Happy Birthday" he said lightly smiling

That night when laid in bed the last thing I thought about was the way I felt when his lips touched mine

I could lose my heart tonight

If you don't turn and walk away

'Cause the way I feel I might

Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take in my arms

And never let go

1-I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

I can only wonder how

Touching you would make me feel

But if I take that chance right now

Tomorrow will you want me still

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

(rpt 1)

And I know it's not right

And I guess I should try to do what I should do

But I could fall in love, fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

Siempre estoy sonando en ti

Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel

Abrazandome con ansias locas

Imaginando que me amas

Como yo podia amar a ti.

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

(rpt 1)

I could fall in love, I could fall in love

With you...


End file.
